


Mairon, o Maia de Aulë

by Elenedhel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Melkor seduz, encare como amizade, ou não
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenedhel/pseuds/Elenedhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mairon se transforma quando conhece Melkor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mairon, o Maia de Aulë

Primeiro ele veio, alto e nobre, oferecendo seus serviços.

Mairon, como todo aprendiz de Aulë, não podia deixar de se encantar por todo e qualquer conhecimento que pudesse adquirir. Sua mente ansiava, incansavelmente por coisas novas, por coisas desconhecidas, por mistérios.

Tinha absorvido do marido de Yavanna todo o conhecimento que lhe fora permitido. No entanto, não era suficiente.

 

Na segunda vez ele veio, generoso e gentil, oferecendo conhecimentos maravilhosos.

Mairon, como um curioso aprendiz de Aulë, não demorou a dar-lhe ouvidos. Sentava á seu lado e escutava, com afinco, tudo o que Melkor deseja lhe contar.

Palavras persuasivas, palavras de incentivo, palavras... O Maia começara a criar coisas maravilhosas... em segredo.

 

Na terceira vez ele veio, confiante, como quem sabe-se vitorioso, revelando seus planos.

Criaria um império poderoso onde Mairon, agora servo, teria seu lugar merecido como capitão do Vala Mais Velho.

Governaria ao lado de seu mentor, adquiriria conhecimento tal que Maia nenhum fora permitido adquirir antes. Sua ambição seria alimentada. Maia e Vala desejavam as mesmas coisas.

 

E finalmente ele veio, poderoso e terrível, como uma tempestade na Terra Abençoada.

Viu o medo e a destruição, e sorriu. Quão fascinante era ver seus sorrisos esmaecerem. Ah! A satisfação de ser o único seguro na escuridão que caíra sobre o mundo. Agora, mais do que nunca, entendia.

Escapou então daquela terra para finalmente se tornar Mairon, o Maia de Melkor.


End file.
